The Serial and The Bones
by onewolfatthedoor
Summary: Brennan finds out she has a secret admirer who commits murderers to attract her attention. The FBI asks for help to the team in Quantico. Set before the finale of 7th season in Bones and in Criminal Minds.
1. Chapter 1

The Serial and The Bones

(Bones and Criminal Minds crossover)

"Bones, what's up with all those packages outside your office?" asked Booth. He wasn't sure if Dr. Temperance Brennan had heard him. She was staring at the table filled with bones, waiting for them to talk to her.

"Bones?" asked Booth again. He stood right beside her, trying to understand why those bones were so magnificent.

"I don't like being watched and you know that, Booth!" said Brennan.

"Yeah, I know, but you didn't answer my question."

"Maybe it's because I'm busy, can't you see?" Brennan said, pointing the bones.

"So, I'm going to open those packages," said Booth, walking slowly to Brennan's office. Booth expected she will stop him, but nothing happened.

"Squints" said Booth in a very low voice.

"I heard that" someone said behind Booth. He turned around. It was Hodgins. He was carrying a tray with mud. Booth sighed.

"All of you are squints!" screamed Booth walking backwards. He was on his way out of the lab, but as he passed Dr. Brennan's office he couldn't help to feel a little curious about the packages piled up outside. Booth approached silently. The packages had arrived that day, but Brennan hadn't opened them. Booth thought she wouldn't mind if he opened only one. He bent down and began to tear the wrapping paper. Underneath was a wooden box, much like a coffin, for a moment Booth hesitated but he decided to open the box.

Booth gave a slight jump. Skeletons were common in the lab, but that one had something sinister in what remained of its eyes. Booth looked around; there wasn't anybody who could have seen the contents of the box. He closed it carefully and returned to where Brennan was.

"Hey, Bones, I think you would really like to know what's in those packages."

"Booth, I told you I'm busy" Brennan released with spite. Booth approached her and whispered:

"There are many more of those in the packages."

Brennan looked at him incredulous. She dropped the bone in her hand and ran towards her office. The packages were in sight of all anyone could have opened them.

"Were they opened when you saw them?" Brennan asked, as she removed her latex gloves.

"No, I opened them," answered Booth.

"Them? How many did you open, Booth?"

"Just one!" Booth exclaimed in defense.

Brennan stopped. There they were, cast aside in front of her office.

"Dr. Brennan, at last I find you!" Cam exclaimed in victory.

"Sorry, not now."

"What happened?" asked Cam to Booth.

"Those packages that arrived today. She hadn't opened them, so I took the freedom to do it for her, but they were coffins with skeletons inside" explained Booth.

Cam was surprised. She knelt down next to Dr. Brennan.

"What do we got?" she asked.

"It's male, mid thirties. The bones are extremely clean. I need to carry this remains to the table," said Brennan.

"Consider it done" Cam replied. "Booth, if you will?" she asked, pointing the coffin.

"You're not expecting that I…" Booth didn't finish Cam forced him to help.

"Hey Booth! You look really handsome carrying bones!" Hodgins said to him, laughing very hard.

"Shut up, Hodgins!" shouted Booth, dropping the bones.

"Booth! Could you please be more careful?" Brennan scolded him.

"I'm sorry, it's just I wasn't made for this."

"Dr. Hodgins, instead of laughing, go and bring more bones." Brennan told him.

Hodgins left reluctantly. Wendell made fun of him at the backs of Dr. Brennan.

"So do you, Dr. Bray," Brennan announced. Wendell sighed and followed Hodgins.

Brennan grabbed the skull and tied to analyze it. She turned it over in her hand trying to find something, but it was all clean.

"Cam?" Brennan called.

"Yes?"

"Check if you can do something with the dental records to identify the victim. I'll wait for the other bones to find out something."

"Yeah, I'll do what I can," Cam replied.

"Good."

"Dr. Brennan?" Wendell called.

"What is it?"

"We found a note" said Hodgins. Booth took it and opened it.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, it's been awhile since one of your books. I hope this humble gift can make you recover the inspiration." Booth read. Brennan snatched the note from his' hands and read it, over and over again.

"There are two skeletons. I think this one is a female, in late forties," explained Wendell. But Brennan wasn't listening. She was barely listening. It was overwhelming. The guy who sent the skeletons was trying to say something to Brennan or he just wanted to have some fun. Brennan was completely sure that those skeletons weren't only for recovering inspiration. It was _something_ else.


	2. Chapter 2

II

"Look, the skull has some kind of deft on the forehead" Wendell said. Dr. Brennan looked at the screen. There was a hole near the eyes.

"This may be the cause of dead. Try to identify the weapon" she said.

"Hey, Bones!"

Dr. Brennan turned around. It was Booth. He looked kind of nervous.

"Look, we're considering this as a double murder, so it's a serial killer" explained Booth.

"I haven't decided that yet: We don't know if both murders were committed by the same person."

"Yeah, well, you don't decide it today"

"Why not?" asked Brennan, visibly upset.

"Because the skeletons were meant for you," said Booth. Brennan looked at him. Deep down inside her, she knew Booth was right.

"And, the Bureau has taken some measures in this case," continued Booth. "So, a special team is going to help us finding the killer."

"Everybody! Pay attention!" someone said. Booth and Brennan turned around. Caroline was standing there and she had brought some company.

"Ok, everybody, this is agent Hotchner, from the FBI in Quantico. His work is to find the killer and you guys are going to help him," Caroline explained. Everyone looked surprised. Agent Hotchner's team looked determined.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth. This are my people," Booth shaking Hotch's hand.

"Ok Agent Booth, we're going to need some space for working" said Hotch, introducing each and every member of his team.

"I was wondering where you wanted to work. Here or in the FBI building." Asked Booth.

"Since we are here, I'd prefer to work here," Hotch replied, looking around the lab.

"This is Dr. Temperance Brennan, my partner and the one who received the packages," introduced Booth.

"Wow, who are this people?" asked Hodgins.

"They are some special team of the FBI from Quantico," replied Wendell.

"What are they doing here?"

"They are going to help us with the case."

"They seem very rude." Hodgins said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't doubt it," Wendell replied.

"Dr. Hodgins, do you got anything from the paper?" Brennan asked.

"No, nothing, just Booth's fingerprints. It's quite a normal type of paper."

"Nothing on the hands and legs. The flesh was completely removed. It was very clean," said Cam approaching.

"There seem to be some stab wounds in the ribcage," said Brennan.

"There are also several broken bones," said Wendell.

"This guy is trying to confuse us with the cause of dead," said Cam.

"Ok, Dr. Hodgins, take some bones to see if you can determinate with which chemical were cleaned. Dr. Bray, find the murder weapon," ordered Brennan.

"I'll see if I can find with what the flesh was removed," added Cam. "Come on people, we have work to do."

Everyone nodded. Hodgins and Cam left. Wendell continued squinting the bones and Dr. Brennan moved to the other skeleton. That one was fresh or it wasn't cleaned well enough. She looked at the skull, and no trauma seemed to happen. She moved down to the neck and ribcage. There were three ribs broken. She noticed that the knees were also broken.

"Dr. Bray, did you notice any missing bones in the second skeleton?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Wendell replied after thinking it for a while.

"Well, come and look at this," Brennan challenged.

"What am I supposed to be searching? He asked.

"For what's missing," she said. Wendell looked at her and then to the skeleton. He tried to think about something that was missing, but he couldn't. He found the skeleton complete. Maybe, it was so obvious that he might miss it. Or, it was too small to be noticed.

"I don't know what's missing, Dr. Brennan." He gave up.

"Where's the pinkie toe?" she asked.

"Well, it's right…" Wendell couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Not only one pinkie toe was missing, but both of them. He looked at the first skeleton. He stared at the feet. Both pinkie toes were missing.

"What does it means?" Wendell asked feeling sort of overwhelmed.

"Means that the killer didn't just kill this people and cleaned their skeletons, he also tortured them." Dr. Brennan sentenced.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Well, it's finally here! Yeah I know it took me years but I kinda of lost the track of this one, cause life, school and that sort of stuff of boring people. Either way this is for you guys cause you've been patient and you are all awesome.

Hotch entered the small room Agent Booth had offered for him and his team to work. "What do we got so far?" he asked.

Everyone had their heads deep in the reports Booth's team had been gradually handing, processing all the details they had found so far. "Well, according to the forensics, this guy tortured and then killed the victims. The first one was probably punched in the head and stabbed in the ribs. Both pinkie toes were removed. The second one has both legs broken and was also stabbed in the ribs. The same with the toes," explained Reid.

"So stabbing and cutting off toes are he's signature," said Morgan.

"The stabbing thing is an act of passion or rage. We know who the victims are?" Rossi asked.

"Not yet. Booth's team is working on that." Prentiss announced with her head still down reading the report.

"So, we don't have anything yet," said Hotch.

"Honestly Hotch, why are we even here? Just because this forensics are working with the FBI and Dr. Brennan is a public figure and possibly is involved with an FBI agent?" Prentiss asked bitterly.

Hotch opened his mouth to answer but he noticed a figure standing behind the door and looked curious at it.

"Sorry, Agent Hotchner?" The figure stepped into the room. "I'm Dr. Lance Sweets. I'm the psychologist of the FBI," said a young man that was certainly not much older than Reid.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Sweets," said Hotch vaguely.

"I'm in charge of the criminal profiles…" Sweets couldn't finish as a blonde young woman pushed him aside to make her way into the room.

"Hotch, another package has arrived."

Everyone left the small room. Sweets watched as six determined agents exited and strode directly to the center of the Jeffersonian. He sighed; he was just not getting his chance to shine a little. He turned around and followed Hotch's team.

When Hotch arrived where the action was being developed, Brennan and Wendell were already opening the package.

"Dr. Hodgins, take a sample of the paper and analyze it," ordered Brennan. Hodgins nodded, and stepped closer to cut a small piece of paper and then left as soon as he had being there. "As for you, Booth, don't touch anything," she continued. Booth rolled his eyes at her but the doctor was oblivious. "Dr. Bray, if you will."

Wendell opened the package carefully. It was something smaller than a coffin. More shaped like a box. There was a note in the top of it.

"Dr. Brennan, I am sure this won't be any problem for your very capable team. Sincerely, your biggest fan." Wendell read.

"Well, I think it is a problem for us," said Cam.

Hotch looked at his team. Everyone nodded and strode off to the room again with a new piece of information.

"Dr. Brennan, I didn't know you were such a phenomenon and certainly didn't know you had a fandom," Cam teased lightly. Brennan looked at her confused and when she was about to reply to her comment, she was stopped by Hotch.

"We need to identify the victims as soon as possible. My team and I need something to work with, either way we're just wasting time. Dr. Brennan, I hope you're aware of that."

"Yes, we are moving as fast as we can," she said, already watching closely the bones.

"Then, move faster." Hotch sputtered. Brennan really looked at him for the first time. Since the guy had arrived with his team, they all had been focused on their jobs and were very professional. She looked down at the bones again. For the first time in a while, Brennan acknowledged that they might need some help. She felt threatened, and while Booth always protected her, she was slightly grateful that the Quantico team was here to help.

"Female, late thirties. Stabbed several times in the ribcage. Pinkies are not missing?" Wendell interrupted. He looked completely dumbfounded. Brennan looked at him surprised. She quickly was by his side inspecting the remains.

"What the hell? Are we sure is the same guy?" asked Booth.

"That's our job. You people stick to the bones. Find me a cause of death, an identity and a murder weapon or something. And you better find it fast." Demanded Hotch, slightly raising his voice.

Booth stared at him strongly. No one told Special Agent Booth what to do in his area and lived to tell the tale.

But Hotch didn't seem to care. He held Booth's stare for a little while, and then he turned on his heels and left.

"That guy has a problem," Booth huffed when the SSA was out of earshot.

"He's an alpha male doing the same job as you. It's completely natural for you to feel threatened in your environment," Brennan pointed, not taking her eyes off the bones for a second.

"What? I don't feel threatened Bones, it's just I don't like his bossy attitude," Booth defended himself.

"And that's exactly why you feel threatened," the forensic anthropologist continued.

Booth looked at her and pointed a finger in her direction, eventually dragging her attention to him. "I don't feel threatened. That guy is bossy and I don't like to be bossed around. Got it?"

Angela stood in the lab in that moment with the biggest of smiles in her face. "Ah, old and good banter between you two. I was kind of missing it you know?" She declared.

Booth looked at her, and couldn't help but also smile. Things had changed a little around the Jeffersonian, with two babies and stuff, but certainly the team's mechanics had stayed the same and the banter was one of the things that couldn't miss the couple.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. Do you have something for me, cause that Quantico agent is all over my ass for something to work with." Booth explained.

"Yes I do. I was able to make a face reconstruction for the first of your skeletons and this is what I've come up with," the artist said proudly, handing Booth a portrait printed on a blank page. He took it carefully and looked at the face and gasped. He was expecting anything but to see that face.

"What is it? Do you recognize her?" Angela asked, suddenly curious.

Booth didn't respond. "Where's Cam?"

"Last time I saw her, she was with Hodgins. Why?"

"I know who this is."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Well, you guys are lucky. I wrote this one last night. The longest one I've ever written so far. There's a little Sherlock reference in there, prize for the one that notices it! Also, I'm about to ship two people here, so I hope you're with me. Anyway, enjoy, cause you deserve it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

"Cam!" Booth rushed to her when he spotted her with the bug scientist.

"Yeah?" she asked absently, watching Hodgins carefully in case he blew something up.

"Angela made a facial reconstruction of the first victim and I happen to know who she is."

That was enough for Cam to look at Booth. "Dr. Hodgins, please don't blew the Jeffersonian up while I'm not here," she said seriously but there was some teasing hidden in the comment.

Hodgins looked at her sheepishly and nodded, trying hard not to blush. Cam smiled reassuringly and a little mockingly to the doctor's antics and then turned to Booth. "Ok, let's run the program."

* * *

><p>"Hotch, are we sure this forensics are capable to solve one case like this?" Prentiss asked. She was annoyed by the fact that they were called in the middle of their days off to some case that was not that important. She had such a good weekend planned.<p>

"Emily, it's Dr. Brennan we're talking about here. She's the one elbow deep over there trying to give us something to work with." Reid answered, stealing Hotch the opportunity to have an argument with the brunette agent.

"Wow, Reid. Got a crush there?" JJ teased with a smile.

"What? No, not exactly. I mean she's a genius, and her work is remarkable," Reid tried to cover his stuttering but every agent in the room noticed it.

Prentiss looked at the blonde and saw how she smirked and her eyes twinkled with amazement. She had always noticed the gorgeous ocean blue eyes the press liaison sported but lately she was beginning to notice the way they sparkled when she was angry, when she was teasing and when they were having their usual banter. _Dammit Prentiss, hold it together for God's sake!_

"Reid's right, Prentiss. Dr. Brennan has a flawless background and almost every case she has worked it's closed. She's the one for this job." Hotch said, effectively ending the teasing of the young genius.

"She's involved with Agent Booth," Prentiss pointed out.

"I can't seem to find the flaw," Reid declared, looking confused at Emily.

"That's none of our concern. They're not in my division. Therefore I don't care, and you shouldn't as well," Hotch said, marking the end of the discussion.

Prentiss looked around, as if she was looking for some support. She looked at Morgan, who just shrugged his shoulders and returned to the report before him. She dared to look into Rossi's direction just to find that the older agent hadn't even looked up from his file. She looked to Reid who was still giving her a confused look; and finally to JJ who was looking at her with amusement. She gave the blonde a small smile and returned to her paperwork but she was interrupted by the host agent.

"Agent Booth, I hope you're bringing some good news," said Hotch when he saw a smirking Booth entering their small working room.

"Actually yes. We were able to identify the first of victims. Her name is Marion Marsden. She went missing 6 months ago. Her husband asked the FBI for help, I was the agent assigned."

"Well, Agent Booth, it seems that you've found her," Rossi spoke for the first time.

Booth looked at him and grimaced. "Yeah, but not exactly in the way I wanted."

"It never ends how you want it, Agent Booth," Morgan said, showing his support.

Booth nodded in silent thanks.

"Now we have something to work with. Do you have the file of Mrs. Marsden?" Hotch asked to Booth.

"Sure, here it is," he handed one vanilla folder to the other agent.

"Good. JJ, go with Agent Booth to talk to Mr. Marsden. Rossi, Morgan and I will review this case. Prentiss and Reid, keep working with the forensic reports," Hotch ordered as every member of his team nodded and Booth was surprised to find himself agreeing with Hotch's orders.

"Shall we, Agent Jareau?" Booth asked with a charming smile.

JJ smiled in return and nodded. "It's JJ, please, Agent Booth."

"Then it's only Booth, 'k JJ?" Booth returned the comment with another smile.

They walked together through the Jeffersonian hallways until they met the platform where Brennan and Wendell, and ultimately Cam and Hodgins, were working together.

"Hey, Bones, we're going out to interview Mr. Marsden, you okay there with your little friends?" Booth asked.

"Yes Booth, Dr. Bray, Cam and Hodgins are really helpful," Brennan answered.

"I wasn't referring to… Never mind, we won't take long," the agent sighed and stirred JJ to the exit.

The small group of doctors saw a very small amount of peace as another two agents came around their area.

"I'm Agent Prentiss, and this is Dr. Reid. We came for the latest forensic report," a very business-like Emily announced. She was surprised when none of the doctors looked up at her after she made her presence known.

"Well, well, who is this very sexy FBI agent here?" Angela asked, as she made her way to the small congregation.

"Angela," Hodgins warned as he looked up and found a rather sexy agent dressed all in black besides a young lanky man.

"What? I'm telling the truth," Angela confronted, as she stood right in front of the agent in question.

Emily blushed a little and cleared her throat. "I'm Emily Prentiss, I'm with the team of Quantico," she introduced herself, extending her hand for Angela to shake.

"Hi there, I'm Angela Montenegro…"

A very impressed looking Cam cut Angela. "Prentiss? As in Ambassador Prentiss?"

"Erm, yeah. I'm her daughter," Emily answered a little uncomfortable.

"Damn, you FBI people are powerful," Hodgins complained while we took a small particle of something out of the remains.

"What do you mean with that?" Emily asked, sounding offended but at the same time curious. She then noticed that Reid was no longer by her side. He was behind Brennan watching her work with the bones.

"You see here, Dr. Bray? This fracture? I think it's clean enough to determine the weapon," Brennan said fully focused, handing Wendell a clean rib.

"Oh, Agent Prentiss, I didn't see you standing there. What do you need?" Brennan acknowledged her existence.

Emily muttered under her breath and stood correctly to repeat the end of her task. "I was wondering if you could give me the latest forensic report?"

"I will, when Dr. Bray and Angela have identified the weapon that caused this injuries. I'm sure you can understand the importance of that information."

"Of course," Emily replied politely. "Of course."

* * *

><p>JJ and Booth stood outside the Marsden residence. Booth stood rigid in a very military manner.<p>

"Are you ok there Booth? You seem a little tense," JJ pointed out, adopting a training instance as well.

"Yeah, I mean, I hope I brought different news to this poor man," Booth said, trying not to show emotion. JJ didn't need to be a profiler to know that his permanent partner was too dedicated to the job and every loss in it felt like a personal one. She knew the feeling also.

The door opened and a tall, bold man appeared behind it. "Agent Booth, so long. Have you got any news from my Marion?"

Booth took a deep breath and spoke. "Mr. Marsden, this is Agent Jareau, can we come in?"

The man nodded in JJ's direction and offered his hand, which JJ shook gently. He opened the door enough to let both agents in and shut it behind them. Booth and JJ stood patiently in the hallway, waiting for the man to invite them in. When he asked them to follow him, they entered a small living room and sat down in one maroon couch.

"Mr. Marsden, we found Marion. But not in the situation we expected," JJ began talking.

"I'm sorry, are you new to the case? Why are you working with Agent Booth?" Mr. Marsden interrupted.

"Mr. Marsden, we found Marion's bones. Agent Jareau is here to help us solve this case," Booth spoke softly waiting for the worse.

"Marion's bones? Not even her complete body?" He asked, as he broke down and started sobbing quite loudly.

"We're very sorry for you loss, sir," JJ said.

"What do you want?"

Booth and JJ shared a confusing look.

"What do you want?" Mr. Marsden asked again. "You came here looking for something. What is that?"

Booth nodded and sat straighter. "Is there anything else you remember from the night your wife disappeared?"

"No, everything I remember you already have it," he answered in the middle of his cries.

"We'll find our way out. Thank you Mr. Marsden. We're very sorry," Booth reassured and stood up, JJ followed close.

"Wow, the man was destroyed," JJ noted, once they were in the car again.

"Well, his wife disappeared and then the agent in charge of his wife's case shows up saying he found her remains. It's not something to celebrate, " Booth sputtered.

JJ looked at him, he seemed upset. This had struck close to his home, although she didn't know how much.

"So, dating the forensic anthropologist?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Booth let out a small snort and nodded. "You people profile every single person you come across with right?"

"Actually not, we're not allowed to profile each other," JJ confessed seriously.

"But you are allowed to profile the agent with whom you're working your freshest case?" Booth continued the banter.

"Well, you weren't that difficult to."

Booth laughed hard at that. He had to. "Am I that obvious?"

JJ smiled widely. "Yeah."

The male agent nodded again with a pleasant smile in his handsome face. "She's awesome, a genius and a great woman. Not to mention a great mother."

JJ watched him closely. The purest of prides was gracing his existence right now, and JJ had to admit she would want to feel that one of these days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, you like it or not? Identified the ship I'm gonna sail with? No? Well, doesn't matter. I've gotta say that writing two different teams it's a really difficult task (add to that the B&B and Hodgela that I have to write) but I think I'll survive. If not, tell me what I'm doing wrong. You know, like in a review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** So, here it is. Been a bit busy lately, but now I'm on vacation and I hope the updates come sooner. Anyways, I wanted to thank the awesome Bubbly131 for the beta and for waiting for me so long.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Brennan was elbow-deep in the third victim and Wendell was matching possible murder weapons with the rib of the same victim when Cam strode in the platform wearing a confident smile.

"Good news," she waited until she had the attention of at least one of the doctors and continued. "Dental records came back from our second victim. His name is Sam Welling."

Just when Brennan was looking up to send Cam with the Quantico agents, Hodgins made his appearance.

"Remember that little stone I got out of the remains? Well, it tuned out to be crushed stone, more specifically, gravel," he said triumphant.

Brennan eyed both. "I'm pretty sure Agent Hotchner's team will be very pleased to hear both of your findings."

* * *

><p>Morgan was looking to the white board they were able to assemble. So far they had nothing.<p>

There was a knock on the door and Morgan turned around to see Dr. Saroyan and Dr. Hodgins right behind her, entering the room and heading over to Hotch.

"Agent Hotchner, we were able to identify the second victim through dental records. His name was Sam Welling," Cam said, handing a white sheet with a driver's license printed on it.

"Great, I'll have our analyst to run his background information," said Hotch eying carefully the sheet.

"And, there was a crushed stone in the skeleton, which it turned out to be gravel. This type of gravel is only found in the nicest area of Washington," shared Hodgins, giving him also another white sheet.

Just in that moment, Reid and Emily appeared in the doorframe holding what appeared to be more white sheets. Hotch turned to them and nodded, signaling that they had his undivided attention.

"Second victim was called Sam Welling, got an address," Emily summarized.

Hotch nodded. "So I've heard. I think Booth and JJ aren't back yet, so Morgan, go with Prentiss. As for you Reid, I think Dr. Hodgins here may have something for you to start on a geographical profile."

Reid nodded and stepped closer to Hodgins. Prentiss and Morgan grabbed their jackets and headed out to the address Angela had given to the brunette agent. Cam returned where Brennan and Wendell were still working with the third skeleton.

"Think I can take the skull to run the dental records?" she asked to Wendell.

"Yeah, I still can't find the weapon so I'm going to see if Angela has something to work with," Wendell said a little defeated.

"Dr. Brennan, how are you doing?" Cam asked, concern clearly in her voice.

"I'm doing fine, Dr. Saroyan, thanks for the concern. Really," Brennan answered looking up from the remains sprayed over her table.

Cam nodded, lifted the skull carefully from where Wendell was working with it and stepped to her office.

* * *

><p>In Booth's SUV, JJ's phone started ringing. She looked at the screen and answered. "Jareau. Finally? Yeah, ok. No, we're still on our way back. See you there, then," she sighed as she disconnected the call.<p>

"What was that about?" Booth asked, eyes fixed on the road ahead.

"Second victim identified. Sam Welling. Morgan and Emily are heading to his home," the blonde informed.

"Two down, still one to go," Booth breathed. JJ could only nod in response.

In one special corner, Booth turned and they were caught by the traffic. Booth groaned and JJ huffed. This was going to be a long road.

"So, JJ, what does the first 'J' stand for?" Booth asked, turning his head to look at the other agent.

JJ rewarded him with a smile and shrugged her shoulders. "What does the 'Special' stand for in 'Special Agent Seeley Booth'?"

Booth looked at her amused. He already liked this blonde. "We're playing a game Agent Jareau?"

"Depends, if you want to live with the doubt," JJ continued teasing.

Booth chuckled. "Ok, let's see," he seemed to really think his chances. "The first 'J' could stand for 'Jane', although you don't seem to me to be a 'Jane'." JJ actually laughed at that.

Booth smiled and continued playing. "Could also mean 'Jean', but that one is commonly a middle name. 'Joanne' but that sounds like an old lady name. So my money's on 'Jennifer'," he finished, carefully studying the blonde's expressions. When he saw a hint of a smile in her face, he smirked and punched his fist in the air. "I knew it!"

JJ laughed and stared out of the window. "Well, Agent Booth, you've just proved why you have a 'Special' in your title. You may consider joining the BAU."

Booth snorted and turned his head again to the road, it seemed like the traffic was actually moving forward. "Not happening. I like it where I am. I like working with my people."

"And you love to work with Dr. Brennan," JJ finished for him.

Booth could only smile widely at that. True, Bones made his job a lot more entertaining. And it was no secret that Booth enjoyed spending his day with her because he really loved her.

JJ saw the realization in the man's face and also smile. "You really love her," it wasn't a question, it was a statement. She didn't need a profiler to tell her that this man was head over heels in love with the smart doctor. And JJ had to admit that she was really impressed to see that. Normally, relationships in the same job didn't work out. But this man beside her was proving her completely wrong and if she was honest with herself, that gave her a little bit of hope.

Booth nodded, the smile never leaving his face. "What about you JJ? Any better half?"

JJ let out a little snort. "No, and not happening any time sooner. My heart's already occupied by a certain little boy."

"A-ha, you have a son," Booth pointed out.

"Yeah, and he is the most beautiful one in the world."

Booth shrugged. "Well, maybe that's because you haven't seen Christine."

"Your daughter?" JJ asked.

Booth nodded. "Bones' and mine."

JJ looked at him again. Every time the forensic anthropologist was mentioned, pride graced Booth's features. He really loved her and there was no doubt about it.

* * *

><p>Back in the Jeffersonian, Hotch and Rossi were listening to Garcia. She was reciting Sam Welling's background. Nothing unusual. A normal guy with a normal and boring life. No criminal records. There was nothing.<p>

Hotch sighed in frustration. "Garcia, do me another favor. Search Marion Marsden and if anything out of the common pops up, call me."

"Yes, sir. Take care my brave knights. Garcia out."

Rossi turned to Reid. "Any luck with that map, kiddo?"

"This doesn't make sense. He has to cross all the state to come and leave the skeletons. I can't make a profile like this. I need more information," he said, running his hands over his rebellious hair.

Rossi looked to Hotch waiting for an answer but the chief unit shook his head. "Let's wait until Booth, JJ, Morgan and Prentiss arrive. Maybe they had more luck than us."


End file.
